Just the Guys
Just the Guys is the final two-part episode of season 2 and of the Pure Pwnage web series. Synopsis Part 1 The episode opens with a short parody of Zero Punctuation called "Zero Coordination – on the n00b effect". The real episode begins with Doug and Dave mysteriously negotiating. Shifting one week back to Sunday where Jeremy and Dave are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dave's student sits and watches. Jeremy mentions that Teh_Masterer has created an 'Exchange Program' where pros come over and are assigned to uber-pros, with the purpose of becoming a better gamer, or "more pro," in Jeremy's own words. Dave's student is ridiculed by the two and when Jeremy wins again, he makes a racial stereotype, asking if Dave knows the score now since he is Chinese and good at math. Dave ejects a white disc in fury, breaking the game. Dave then makes the suggestion of getting ice cream. Jeremy teaches the audience gaming tips, and suggests browsing message boards and playing higher skilled opponents. Shortly after, Jeremy and Doug go out and mention the future games coming out and, much to Kyle's discomfort, about having their n00blets (their potential offspring) together. Jeremy and Doug (along with Kyle, filming) make plans to go to Chinatown for Dim sum. The three later notice Dave heading their way and try to hide to avoid being noticed. Dave then talks to Kyle and Jeremy comes out of hiding and greets Dave. Dave invites Jeremy over for lunch, but Jeremy refuses his offer. Jeremy then walks with Dave with Doug trailing them stealthily. Jeremy attempts to tell Dave about him and Doug being friends again, but Jeremy is not too good with words. Dave splits up, and Doug reappears. Doug and Jeremy finally go for Dim sum. The next day, Jeremy walks up to Anastasia's house hoping to hang out and play. Anastasia mentions that she can't spend time with Jeremy because she has plans later that evening, a girls' night out. She reminds Jeremy that he would have known this if he attended her graduation. Jeremy responds that he was busy and couldn't attend the graduation – he and Doug were just playing Call of Duty 4. Anastasia invites Jeremy to come in, but Jeremy makes up a story on the spot that he forgot today was a guys' night out. Jeremy is shown on his apartment balcony, calling his best buddies to try and make plans to go out that evening. Jeremy gets rejected by Doug and Dave, so Jeremy phones Terence and he accepts. Terence and Jeremy are at a bar having a beer, then Jeremy pulls out two Nintendo DS'. Terence laughs it off, saying he wants Jeremy to do something different than video games for once, so they go to a club. At the club Jeremy spots Anastasia dancing with a guy and grinding on him. After seeing this, Jeremy leaves with Terence. Anastasia spots Jeremy leaving, then runs outside and gets Jeremy's attention. She explains that she was just grinding, and didn't even know the guy. Jeremy goes ballistic and calls her a slut. This infuriates Anastasia; Terence asks the two to calm down and talk about the conflict tomorrow. Anastasia then says there is nothing more to talk about and ends their relationship on the spot. Terence is seen shaking his head and turns towards Jeremy as Jeremy just stands there, considering his future options. Part 2 Jeremy is in bed looking depressed. He doesn't get up and tells Kyle to "fuck off". The next day Jeremy is now under the bed covers and Kyle is trying to force Jeremy awake to make the show. Jeremy refuses at first but he says that he will only do the show under the bed covers. Kyle goes under the bed covers to film Jeremy and Jeremy farts, making Kyle disgusted. He finally gets up and checks his messages. The three messages are all from where Jeremy works to see why he hasn't been coming into work. He ignores all the messages and instead decides to play various games and killing his character in the games. As a result of this, Jeremy is fired from his job. The next day, Jeremy is on his computer erasing or modifying all the pictures of Anastasia on his computer and on Facebook. Kyle suggests they should do something different today so Jeremy could move on. Jeremy pretends that he has forgotten her entirely and that she is now just a girl that he used to date. Terence phones Jeremy to "hang out", he accepts and heads out. Jeremy then mentions that his life is totally awesome now because he has no girlfriend and has no job and has all the time to play games and do whatever he wants. Later on, when Jeremy meets up with Terence, he asks Jeremy whats the situation between Anastasia and him. Jeremy replies that he's done with girls and Terence, concerned about Jeremy's orientation, laughs it off and tells Jeremy that the cure for girl trouble is "more girls". Terence suggests that they should go buy some new clothes and "stuff" for Jeremy. Jeremy gets his shirt changed to a gold lettered "I pwn n00bs" shirt and a gold necklace and sunglasses. Terence implies that Jeremy is now ready to get some girls. The two then see two girls in front of a store and Terence tests Jeremy to see if he could pick them up. Jeremy as usual fails to do so because of his gamer personality, and he begins to doubt his true feelings about women. Terence goes in and manages to get both of them. The girls introduce themselves to Jeremy and Terence and shortly after they go to Terence's yacht where they get to know them more. Jeremy tells Terence that he doesn't like either of them and then they decide to leave the girls and head to Dave's house for a BBQ. The next day Jeremy is playing his Nintendo DS when he gets a phone call from Anastasia to meet. Jeremy accepts thinking that Anastasia wants to reconcile. When Jeremy meets up with Anastasia, she asks Kyle to walk away for a moment since it was a private conversation. Kyle then secretly puts a sound recording device in his own bag and leaves it with them so he could hear the conversation. Jeremy and Anastasia talk about their situation. The main reason Anastasia was there was to give herself reassurance that she wants to end the relationship. Anastasia leaves soon afterward. Kyle walks back to Jeremy to see how it went and Jeremy mentions that it didn't go well and comments that guys make way better friends. Jeremy then walks up the street in depression, taking his gold necklace off. Much later at night, Jeremy and Doug are playing Mario Kart Wii. Jeremy suggests that they should play some Xbox. Kyle says he's going to bed since he has gotten enough footage for today. When opening the disc tray, Jeremy finds a movie disc and Kyle screams to not touch play. Jeremy presses play anyway and it's revealed to be a porn movie that Kyle was making. Jeremy and Doug laugh so hard they spill their drinks. They then begin to take their soaked clothes off when Dave comes and sees what they're doing, he then quietly leaves. The next day, the introduction of Episode 17 is revisited, with Dave and Doug mysteriously negotiating. Jeremy and Terence are also at the table and it's revealed that the four are actually playing poker. Later on, Jeremy is typing his life plans. The list contains the following: #MEET MIYAM0T0 (meet Shigeru Miyamoto, executive of Nintendo) #MAKE LIEK $50000 (make around $50,000) #BY C&C FRUM EA N GIV 2 BLIZZ (buy the Command & Conquer franchise from EA and give it to Blizzard) #VASECT0MY (make a game titled Vasectomy) #LRN 2 B > TEH_MASTERER @ GAMES (learn to be better than teh_masterer at gaming) #M0VE 2 K0RIA (move to South Korea) #LIV IN TUBE (live in a tube) Kyle asks how Jeremy is going to do all this, and asks him about the vasectomy. Jeremy tells him the game he is making is called that. A knock is then heard, he opens the door, and a girl walks in and sits in Jeremy's chair. Jeremy is surprised thinking that it was one of the girls Terence sent, but the girl reveals herself as Chris (Kris) the 'best of all the young pros' which Teh_Masterer assigned to Jeremy for training. Gallery Pure Pwnage special feature - "Episode 17 18 double screening" Trivia See also Category:Web series season 2 episodes